


Family

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart’s terrible future, Bluepulse, Comfort, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Kids, Love, M/M, Speedbuggy, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: Bart asks Jaime about starting a family.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> First Bluepulse fic! I would love to see these boys be canon in S3b. Can’t wait til July!

"Jaime?"

 

"Hmm?" The ebony-haired man hummed in response to his husband, running a hand through the younger man's auburn locks. Bart's head was resting against his sternum, arms around his waist, both of them completely naked under the covers of their king-sized bed.

 

"Have you ever wanted kids?" The speedster traced a palm up the side of Jaime's muscular chest as he asked.

 

Immediately, the older man levered them both up into a sitting position so that he could look his partner in the eyes. Bart, who'd been dislodged from his position on Jaime's chest scooted close to his husband, tucking his slightly smaller body against the Latino’s side.

 

"Cariño, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Jaime sought out his husband's green orbs, looking for any indication as to what might have gotten his partner onto this particular line of thinking.

 

Bart stubbornly kept his gaze down, absentmindedly using a pale finger to draw patterns against Jaime's thigh under the duvet. "I dunno," he mumbled. His tracing increased until he was practically etching shapes into Jaime's leg.

 

The older man grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together to keep Bart from fidgeting. He wrapped his other arm around Bart's back, pulling the smaller man more snugly into his side. He had been with the speedster long enough to know how much Bart needed it. Coming from the time he had grown up in, Bart had been severely touch-deprived and since he had gotten to the past, seemed to make an effort to be in constant contact with at least one person at any given time. Most often, that was Jaime, and the Latino tended to indulge his husband, especially when he noticed that the speedster was upset or anxious about something.

 

"You can tell me, Amorcito," Jaime whispered, dropping a kiss on the auburn-haired head. "Te amo mucho and I trust you with my life, Bart; every day on the battlefield and off the battlefield, too. I know trust doesn't come easily to you, Cariño, but I want you to know that you can trust me the same way. I won't ever let anything happen to you." Jaime used the arm wrapped around Bart to turn his head upwards and pressed a kiss to his husband's lips.

 

When they pulled away, Bart tucked his head into the space between Jaime's neck and shoulder. "It's just. . ." He tried shifting closer, but with no where else to go, Jaime ended up pulling the smaller man into his lap. Bart felt the tension leave his body as his husband's arms wrapped around him. "In my time, people. . . didn't really want to have kids."

 

Jaime laced his fingers through the speedster's, tracing his thumbs over the backs of Bart's knuckles and the silver band on his left ring finger. He knew how hard it was for Bart to open up about the terrible time he had grown up in. The best thing he could do was hold the green-eyed man close and wait for him to explain things on his own terms. Once they had started dating, Bart had slowly begun telling him more and more about the reality of his own time, but Jaime knew there was a lot more to the story than what Bart had revealed thus far.

 

"It was a really bad time to live, Jaime. Food was always short, the sun and stars had been blotted out by ash and everyone who wasn't a Reach soldier was treated like a slave, or an experiment. If you couldn't offer anything useful, they killed you. Nobody wanted to subject their kids to that." Bart shuddered. He, unfortunately, had been one of the kids subjected to it.

 

Jaime gently stroked his back, encouraging the speedster to continue. "Dad and Wally told me that you could never be too careful," Bart wiped a hand across his face, and Jaime knew that he was crying. Bart didn't usually cry, unless something was really bothering him. Jaime didn't know everything about Bart's past, but every time his parents were brought up, Jaime could see the tears shining in the corners of his husband's eyes.

 

Bart soldiered on, voice surprisingly steady despite the small tremors wracking his frame. "Dad and Aunt Dawn taught me to use my powers when I was really young. Wally helped out a little too." At the mention of their former teammate, a small smile flickered onto Bart's lips. "As soon as I was old enough to walk, they started training me. Mom used to worry that we would get caught. We all used to run around the Resistance base. The others who had powers used them too, but never out in the open. The Reach had soldiers planted everywhere. I'm actually a little surprised they didn't know about the base," Bart let out a pained laugh. "If a Reach soldier caught you and found out you were a meta, on went the collar, and you were marched up to the Reach HQ. There, they experimented on you. The Reach found us when I was around seven." Bart let out a small sob and turned his face into Jaime's neck, wetting the Latino’s skin with salty tears.

 

Gently, Jaime rubbed up and down Bart's back, trying to soothe his upset husband. He knew that sharing stuff like this was hard for Bart. While the speedster seemed fine most of the time, Jaime could always tell when something would remind Bart of the time he had grown up in, just based on the dulling color of his green eyes. Bart was good at playing pretend, and could fool most people, but the longer Jaime had known him, the better he'd gotten at reading between the lines of Bart's deceptions.

 

"Shh," the older man soothed, "It's alright, Amorcito." He gently traced his palm up and down Bart's back, holding him close as the speedster shook with pent up sobs.

 

After a few minutes, Bart pulled back from his husband, swiping a hand over his face to collect the remainders of the tears streaking down his cheeks. "So," he attempted a laugh. "How'd this get turned on me? I'm the one who asked you first."

 

Jaime wasn't impressed by the younger man's deflection, but he let it slide. Bart was the type to play the 'ignore it and it'll go away' game when it came to emotions. If he was deflecting, it meant he was done sharing, and Jaime wasn't going to get any more out of him. But Bart had told him enough to get the whole picture anyway. He'd said, "The Reach found us when I was around seven," meaning that Bart had been a Reach slave for six years before coming to Jaime's time period. Bart had worn an inhibitor collar for six years, been experimented on for six years, and been beaten on by Jaime's own moded alter-ego from the future for six years, all without anyone to lean on. His parents, role models and friends had all been killed. Bart hadn't deserved any of it. And on top of the abuse, he'd been tasked with saving the literal world and had ended up stranded in an unfamiliar time period as a result. All of it had been Jaime's fault. And the shocking thing was, Bart loved him. Bart had not only become his teammate, but best friend, boyfriend, fiancée and husband in turn. How Jaime deserved someone as pure-hearted as Bart, the Latino would never know. What he did know though, was that he was going to do everything within his power to make it up to his spouse.

 

Jaime leaned in to kiss the auburn-haired speedster. "I'd love to have a family with you, Cariño," he said in response to Bart's statement.

 

Bart pulled back slightly, searching out Jaime's eyes. "Really?" He asked.

 

"Of course," Jaime replied. "You're the most important person on this planet to me, Cariño. I’d love to raise a kid with you."

 

Bart smiled, squeezing Jaime's fingers between his own. "We'd have to adopt."

 

Jaime laughed in response. "I know, Amor. I already told Mamá not to expect any kids from us. I'm pretty sure she had a feeling we'd end up married anyway, based on her reaction when I told her we’d started dating.” Both of them laughed at the memory. "She stopped talking to me about grandkids the day after, and doubled her efforts with Milagro."

 

Bart nuzzled his head into Jaime's chest, making the Hispanic man hum, and let go of one of his hands to run it through his auburn locks. "I want to adopt our baby when they're too young to remember," Bart said.

 

Jaime leaned back so that Bart could see his confused expression. "Remember what?" He asked.

 

Bart cast his eyes towards their still entwined hands, which were laying in Bart's lap. He started twisting the silver wedding band around Jaime's finger, which matched his own. "Too young to remember their biological parents."

 

"Why?"

 

Bart sighed. "When I was collared, there were some kids I grew up with. We were all in the same situation, with the exception that I had lost my parents."

 

Jaime could tell he was trying to hold his tears back- he had just stopped crying- but at the word 'parents', one slipped down his cheek. Quickly, Jaime reached up to brush it away, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek, encouraging him to continue.

 

"They were unwanted. The kids I grew up with. Their parents traded them in like. . . like piecesofmeatfortheReach. Allforafew extrascrapsoffoodwhenthegoinggottough. Butitwashardforeverybody. The kids could remember their parents, Jaime. Theycouldremberthebetrayals. I-I don't want our kid to remember. To-to feel unwanted."

 

Jaime pressed a kiss to the top of his husband's head. Bart's words were blurring together with hyper speed, and Jaime could barely make out what he was saying. That usually only happened when he was upset, anxious, excited, embarrassed, or really really turned on. Jaime was betting on the first reason for the change in the speedster's speech.

 

"Sí, Cariño. Maybe we can look into finding a birthmother. Someone who's still pregnant. We can meet our baby from the start." Jaime gently placed another kiss into his husband's hair.

 

Bart nodded against him. "Do you want a boy or girl?" He asked out of curiosity.

 

Jaime hummed in contemplation. "I think having a daughter would be cool, but I'd be happy with a son too. You?"

 

Bart let out a small laugh. "I never thought I'd have kids, growing up when I did. And especially not since I'm gay. They didn't exactly have such a thing as adoption in my time."

 

"Oh," Jaime mumbled. He hadn't really thought about that. "I guess it's pointless to ask about names then."

 

"Nathaniel," Bart immediately blurted out. "Nathaley for a girl."

 

Considering Bart's previous response, Jaime hadn't expected him to have an answer. “Why those?” He asked out of curiosity.

 

Bart blushed. “I-I had a friend in the future. He, uh, helped me build the time machine. His name was Nathaniel.”

 

Jaime nodded. He didn’t want to push for details. If Bart wanted to share more about it, he would.

 

“I’ve always liked Veronica,” Jaime said, keeping the conversation going, “and Pedro.”

 

Bart hummed and turned his head to place a kiss on the side of Jaime’s neck. “Pedro Nathaniel Allen-Reyes. I like it,” the speedster whispered.

 

“Nathaley Veronica Allen-Reyes has a good ring to it too,” Jaime added, kissing his husband on the lips.

 

Bart kissed him back, turning so that their chests pressed together and he could lace his fingers through Jaime’s hair. “It’s too bad we can’t make one of our own,” Bart panted when they finally pulled away.

 

Jaime gave his husband his best bedroom eyes and a seductive smirk. “We could try.” He grabbed Bart around the waist and pushed him down against the mattress, hovering over the younger man on all fours. He immediately noticed lust darken the auburn-haired man’s green eyes.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Bart commented, dragging Jaime down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @paintingwithdarkness


End file.
